After New Moon
by TeamEdward09
Summary: This picks up where New Moon left off and shows how Edward and Bella's relationship keeps getting stronger over time.
1. Chapter 1

"Go! GO! I'll be fine………….I promise."

I knew as soon as he walked out that door my heart would ache once again demanding his presence, but he had waited too long to hunt afraid of leaving me again.

"Are you sure? I can stay." He whispered in a too soothing as I stared into his dark, shady eyes.

"I'm sure. I'll find something to do. I'll go to La Push or something. Just go. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry."

I was hoping he wouldn't be able to see the longing I had for him to stay in my eyes.

"Okay. I'll be back by Sunday night and if you need anything I'll only be fifteen minutes away." He reminded me.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you soon." I told him, accidently hearing the break in my voice.

He eyed me conspicuously so I looked away to avoid his eyes.

Before I could even turn my head to look up at him he was at my side cradling both sides of my face and lightly kissing my lips.

"I'll be back soon." He told me, as I stared into his smoldering eyes.

He kissed me once more on the forehead and within that instant he was gone. I feared for the worst to overpower me, but all I could do was hope that he would be back soon.

I headed upstairs to take a shower or anything that could keep my mind off the time I would have to be away from him.

As I was heading out of my room all I saw was a white blur and a hard force pushing me onto the bed. When I looked up Edward was there. In an instant his lips were smothering mine and all my will power washed away and I gave him all control.

"I cannot be without you……for any period of time. I refuse to be separated from you again. I'm not leaving. I can wait a little longer." He whispered.

"You don't have to stay. You don't have to feel guilty about leaving me." I whispered wrapping my arms around his marble embrace.

He ignored my petty nagging and continued to embrace me with a desire. I felt needed and wanted by the one person in the world that I would do anything for and so I returned the favor and we were once again two parts of a whole.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Bells!" Charlie exclaimed as I was walking down the stairs on another boring Friday night.

"Hey Dad."

"So, where are you headed tonight?" He questioned me.

"Oh, I'm just heading over to Edwards's to stay the night with Alice. Alice is all alone tomorrow since everyone is going hunting without her again." I hated lying to him knowing that Edward had already hunted and everyone else was going hunting this weekend…………..without him. I was glad him and I would have some more alone time before the wedding in a couple of weeks.

"Be careful on your way there. It's getting dark and I can only imagine how hard it is to find the Cullen place in the dark." He warned me.

"Kay, I'll see you tomorrow." I informed him.

"See ya later kid."

I headed down the long stretch to Edward's while feeling the dampness of the air coming through my rolled down window. I was excited to finally have some alone time with Edward and also very happy that he had decided to finally go hunting a couple of days ago so that we could be together tonight.

I pulled into the Cullen garage and noticed that Emmett's Jeep and Carlisle's Mercedes was also gone. As I got out of my truck I was questioning if Edward was even there, but as soon as I opened the cracked door farther I heard the soft sound of Edward's piano.

When I walked into the great room of the Cullen house I saw Edward playing my lullaby on his enormous piano. I walked over behind him and wrapped my arms around his cool marble neck.

"Hey." I whispered softly into is ear.

He turned in an instant and wrapped his icy arms around my waist.

"I see you made your way here safely. What do you feel like doing tonight?" He questioned me as he began to stand up.

"Anything that involves you of course." I mumbled as I stood on my tip toes to reach up to kiss him.

He kissed me back, hard and fast. Too fast.

He laughed as he pulled away, "Come on. Let's go up to my room."

As I walked into his room I slid onto his enormous bed and he came and sat next to me. I laid in his cool arms totally content.

"So, are you ready for the wedding? It's in only less than a month you know." He reminded me.

"Ugh, Edward you know how I feel about this wedding and-''

He cut me off abruptly, "Bella, if you don't want to marry me I' m not going to force you into anything you don't want to do."

"Edward marrying you is the only thing that's on my mind all the time. I think about you every waking second. Of course I want to marry you! I will ALWAYS want you. You're the only thing I want and need. I can't imagine going one minute without you." I explained.

He flashed my favorite crooked smile and from there I just couldn't resist. I reached up and kissed him and kissed me back. Slow, but building and he continued until we completely escaped reality and it was just me…….and him together forever.


End file.
